paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Major Hardneck
Background The Commanding Officer of Dark Battalion, Major Hardneck has been with the Imperial Army since the dawn of the Galactic Empire (19 BBY) & the Stormtrooper Corps since Operation Foothold (9 BBY). Born in 45 BBY on Coruscant to wealthy educated Republican loyalist parents, Hardneck knew little more then loyalty to the Galactic Republic growing up as a privileged child of wealth, status, & education. His exceptional learning skills & almost genius-level smarts allowed him to enter the University of Coruscant early (17 years of age). By 19 years old, he had a Bachelor's Degree in Sociology, and by age 22, he had a Master's Degree in the same field. He finished a second Bachelor's Degree in Cultural Studies by age 24. Originally a Upper Secondary School teacher for 1 year, then a Adjunct Professor at the University of Coruscant for 2 years---both under Galactic Republic---Hardneck would turn in his pencil & attendance book for a uniform & weapon under the Judicial Forces during the last year of the Clone Wars (19 BBY). Clone Wars (19 BBY to End of War) He would fight in the infantry as an enlisted man alongside Republic Clones in such battles as the Battle of Coruscant & the Battle of Felucia. He served in the same unit & fought alongside DW-418131 (Old Man) during the war. Although Hardneck could have used his parents' influence to get an officer's rank in the Navy or part of an General's Staff, Hardneck's political, social, & cultural views were beginning to shift as the war ravaged on & he wanted to experience life at it's lowest point in order to understand the reasons why he began questioning the very ideals of the Galactic Republic in which his family rose to status & wealth in and in which he gained his own education and now taught the principals of the Galactic Republic to thousands everyday. Imperial Status Family & Early Army Service (19 BBY to 11 BBY) The Clone Wars changed Hardneck. Despite finding answers at the end of the war, he found himself with more questions then answers. Although his parents pleaded with him to return to the safety of academic education, Hardneck's desires would no longer be satisfied there. He needed something more. But that didn't stop his parents from using their son's Clone Wars military service, and their own powerful social influence, to quickly climb the ranks of the highest Imperial social circles. Hardneck's family would become key early founding members of the Commission for the Preservation of the New Order (COMPNOR), Coalition of Progress, & SAGEducation. Leaving the Judicial Forces as a Corporal---after the Clone Wars ended---Hardneck enrolled into the Raithal Academy under the newly formed Imperial Army (age 27). Carrying his rank with him into the new Imperial Army, upon graduation, he left the Academy as a Sergeant. Already marked for officer training---both because of his earlier education as a school teacher & his combat experience in the Clone Wars---the Army had Hardneck do a one year tour of duty in the field, although Hardneck argued for---and was granted---a two year tour of duty. After his 2 years were completed (rising quickly to the rank of Staff Sergeant, then Sergeant First Class, in each respectful year), the Army shipped him off to Corulag Academy. At Corulag Academy, Hardneck would complete both a Bachelor's Degree in Military Science, as well a Master's Degree in Military Sociology, all in 3 years. Staying two additional years, he completed an additional Bachelor's Degree & Master's Degree in Military History. Due to his previous civilian education, military education, & 3 years of combat service, he graduated Corulag Academy at the rank of Captain (age 35). Family & Army Officer Service (11 BBY to 9 BBY) Before graduation for his Master's Degree in Military History (14 BBY), Hardneck married his long-time girlfriend, whom he started dating while enrolled at Corulag Academy. They set up a home and planned to live out their days on Corulag, in between military deployments. Upon graduation in 11 BBY, Hardneck was deployed to the hottest conflict points for the Imperial Army. Leading a company of Imperial Army Troopers into some of the thickest fighting, he quickly rose up the ranks to lead Imperial Army Special Missions Troopers by the end of 11 BBY. By the beginning of 10 BBY, his Special Missions Troopers & him were deployed alongside the Stormtrooper Corps. Seeing even more combat then before, Hardneck rose up a rank to Lieutenant Colonel. Refusing to leave his front-line combat duties---as the Army wanted to reassign him to a higher post back on Coruscant---Hardneck went on one final mission with his troopers & Stormtroopers after he lost the transfer battle & his orders were mandated back to Coruscant or risk Court-Martial. The last mission was a late night deep-insertion behind enemy lines with a Stormtrooper company. Their combined mission objectives were simple: disrupt & destroy enemy supply, logistical, & artillery units before the coming morning assault (the planned "last assault" after a bloody & costly 3 month campaign for the Imperial Army & Stormtrooper Corps). Instead of a surprise attack, Military Intelligence had botched the intelligence report, and the Army Troopers & Stormtroopers night-dropped into the middle of enemy reinforcements. After a heroic firefight to just save their own lives, the Imperial Army & Stormtroopers Corps launched their planned morning attack early to distract enemy forces & save their besieged commando forces. While the Imperial forces triumphed that day and a daring air-lift rescue of the almost completely annihilated Imperial commandos was also successful behind enemy lines, the campaign & especially the last battle were won with horrifically high casualties rates. Of the 100 Imperial commands sent in behind enemy lines, only 20 would come out alive, with almost every last one of them being injured. Only 4 Imperial Special Missions Troopers, of that one was Hardneck, survived. 3 out of the 4 were wounded and Hardneck would loose his left hand (replaced with this type of cybernetic replacement upon his request). Of the Stormtroopers, 16 would survive, with 12 of those being wounded. All of the commando Imperial Troopers & Stormtroopers (either alive or dead) were awarded each with the Crimson Star, Hero of the Empire, & Juggernaut's Ring. For exceptional service and going above the call of duty to not only rescue several Imperial Troopers & Stormtroopers outside of the safety of their defensive fire ring, but also taking over command of the commando operation when the higher-ranked Stormtrooper Colonel was killed in action and directing in air strikes & directing infantry fire at a vantage point amidst heavy enemy fire that ultimately cost him his left hand and his radio man's life, both Hardneck and his dead radioman received the Distinguished Medal of Imperial Honor. Stormtrooper Corps & Family's Death (9 BBY to Present) Despite his injuries, the Imperial Army wanted to capitalize on their new War Hero & offered Hardneck a promotion to Colonel with a Staff Officer's position on Coruscant and regularly scheduled war tours to boost citizen morale. Seeing that his military career would now only be a promotional act to increase the military budget and recruit citizens into the ranks (and not hold any actual combat leadership role again), Hardneck declined and decided to medically retire from the Imperial Army. He then walked into the Stormtrooper Corps the next day. Despite the Corps' offer to send him to officer training & promote him to a Stormtrooper Officer position leading a Regiment almost immediately, Hardneck declined the offer and instead asked to be enlisted as a Sergeant. As Hardneck put it, he needed to earn the title (although the Corps already had respect for him for what he did saving their fellow Stormtroopers' lives during his last battle). Hardneck asked for the best unit in the Corps & the one who would see the most action. Stormtrooper Command assigned Hardneck to the Death's Whisper Legion & specifically to Dark Battalion, knowing in a few short days they would be deploying out to Operation Foothold. Hardneck's initial performance with the Corps in both Operation Foothold & Operation Immediate Rescue would echo the units' accomplishments with an additional Crimson Star. During the Darkest Night's Later Design & Refit (5 BBY to 4 BBY), Hardneck would receive some much needed R&R & time with his family. After his return in 4 BBY, Stormtrooper Command shipped Hardneck off to the Academy of Carida for a year's worth of training (during which time he would miss out on Operation Home Base (4 BBY to 3 BBY). After an additional short R&R with his family, Redneck was shipped back to Dark Battalion ''as their new Commanding Officer. It was during his flight back to the ''Darkest Night ''from Corulag that he received word of his wife & two daughters' deaths in a land speeder wreck. Racing back home, Hardneck learned the truth: that a Militant group operating under the banner of The Rebellion had attacked the family's vehicle, seeking revenge against Hardneck's actions during the botched Imperial commando operation before he left the Imperial Army. Devastated, Hardneck went home to Coruscant to see his mother & father. Despite their urges for him to retire & come home to live with them, Hardneck had revenge on his mind the Corps was ready to support him in whatever decision he made. Taking several weeks to himself, Hardneck returned to active duty with the Corps & ''Dark Battalion, in time for the start of Operation Clean House (3 BBY to Present).Category:Story Characters